funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steel Sentinels
Well even if it isn't truly confirmed by J-Mods, that piece of evidence is sufficient, I believe. After all, if AoG had a page before it was released, I believe this may as well. Aryogaton 02:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) boomerang I found a hidden achievement called boomerang: destroy the sentinel who just destroyed you, while they are gloating (rated only) but I am uncertain how do add it. if you read this, please add it for me.‎ fire b ird 16:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Perfection Would someone please delete the perfection achievement...thats a pixelate achievement... I would do it myself but I don't know how. (Also, if someone knows how to make it so that my sig is different for this wiki...that would be very appreciated) --Long Live Armadyl] 02:50, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : It is also a steel Sentinels Achievement, so why delete it? Powdinet 12:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) The Big Red Button and Diamond Sentinel I'm not sure how to add these 2 hidden achievements on, the new achievement table system seems very, very fail, but The Big Red Button is kill 4 people, including yourself with a nuke (rated only), and Diamond Sentinel is win 500 rated games collecting 50 tags from 25 different catagories. These aren't the exact descriptions, I don't know the actual ones, but they are real achievements which must be added. They could actually be the real descriptions, anyway you have fun now. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 11:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not that fail actually; just create the article for the achievement and it will automatically appear on the table. Click Steel Sentinels/Achievement:The Big Red Button and Steel Sentinels/Achievement:Diamond Sentinel. Create the article and check other achievement articles if you don't know how to format it. Hope I helped. =) 19118219 Talk 14:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind...I did it myself after finding out how you found out about them. ;) 19118219 Talk 14:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Ye but if it exists already, then how do you change the text? Coz I tried to input data on how to get Fissure Finisher on Arcanists, I did it on the actual achievement page, but it did not show on the Arcanists page. Cache, perhaps? ::You can force a refresh by appending ?action=purge to the end of the url. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Page Organisation I've made a start with this page, particularly with regards to the Sentinel Configuration menu. We still need information on the Campaigns and the various controls for the game. As much as I'd love to continue with this myself, I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so I'm relying on other editors to see what I'm aiming at with the stuff I've done so far. Have fun everyone! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:41, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. I guess I could do some of the descriptions and images, but I'm not totally sure about the subpages and campaigns. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 22:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Slingshot Achievement Hey, there's a secret achievement called Slingshot,you must: "Destroy a sentinel that has four times the tech value than that of your own(Rated only)". I did it with a default slave, destroying a scorpion. I don't know how to get the icon for it though, if someone could instruct me so I can add it that's be great. Also, the reward is 300 orb points and 3 orb coins, just though I'd throw that in there. --Archmayge 04:20, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :The way I do it is to click on another achievement from the same game, click Edit, copy the contents, change the URL to the name of the achievement I'm adding, create the page, paste, and then edit appropriately. You may prefer to use . I've created the page for you, but if you could upload some images that would be great. See FunOrb Wiki:Image Policy for instructions. OrbFu 08:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to add that the Steel Sentinels large images do not need transparency as Jagex have added a black background around them. =) 19118219 Talk 10:29, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::: :P OrbFu 20:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::OrbFu has a point - or rather, an emoticon - not everyone uses a dark theme. And we don't even have a black background - it's #111, I believe, which is just far enough away from true black to look ugly. TimerootT • C • 21:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Aik's point was that the achievements use the full 128x128 pixels with no transparency, so it's safe to export them as pngs without transparency. I don't think we should modify them to replace the black border with transparency. And FWIW they look fine on a white background. OrbFu 23:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ¿??????¿ i would like to book this page for edits tomorrow at 12.30 Pm BST 8/10/2009 until 2.30 am please. planned edits,more item info and photos. Cheers! Apollo Darkour Flag through Plasma Master Achievements Perhaps these are similar to Ballistic Master is some way possible, like hit a target 10 times with railgun or something like that. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 14:27, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :That would have been a good prediction. Alan • Talk 05:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Components of Valhalla All I know from a friend with Valhalla is: Weapons: Fusion Lance(Melee) Destructor Missiles (Obviously, missiles) plasma cannons (plasma version of heavy cannons). That's all, I'll ask about the head and arm, etc. when he logs on next. Just thought that should be added, lol =P Weird achievement names I just logged on my free account, and in Achievements online it says that flag master to plasma master are all f2p except rocket master. But when i looked ingame, i saw these achievements: Tag Rampage, Gunning for Tags, Fusion Tag, Tagged It and Team Tagger. I guess that these are the same as Flag Master-Plasma Master. --BeyPokéDig 11:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I've also noticed this too. Why must Jagex make things so complicating? [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 13:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::those are probably achievements involving "tags" ::::A whole load of the achievement names in the article are now wrong. The ones on the website have changed to match the ones in-game. 21:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Perfect Tag I have the Perfect tag, but I can't seem to get it onto Wiki, can someone inform me on how to do so? :Use for uploading pictures, sounds, and movies. If you want a lot of files at once, use . You can acces bot of them from the little dark black box in the left column of the screen - "Upload image" or "Add image" for the first one, and "Multi-upload" for the second one. TimerootT • C • 20:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thank-you,I got it uploaded. -Alan 21:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I uploaded it and Aik Hui fixed it to make it better, but someone eles reverted it and now I can't seem to get it back.-Alan 01:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::there is one tag missing, does anyone know what that missing one is? Master of War Achivement There is currently two "Master of War" achivements in the table the bottom. I'm pretty sure that's a mistake. -Alan 01:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :This is because of some technical error that was caused when Jagex renamed the achievement from "Destroyer" and the page was moved. It should fix itself soon. 19118219 Talk 09:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, Ok. Thanks for the info. Alan • Talk 21:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Achievement Table After the series of "Collect 100...tags in Rated games" achievements (and Master of War) were moved, the achievement table hasn't updated for me in more than a whole day. How long does it usually take? 19118219 Talk 02:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :You can purge it. Also, they may have been incorrectly made. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 04:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::It is simply not working, purged, force refresh, it needs to be changed again, stop waiting, it will not change. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 09:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just tried removing the table, then replacing it, but no luck. I really don't know what the problem is here... :-S Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:32, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I've just worked out what the problem is! The Name field in the moved achievements hadn't been updated. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah. My bad. =\ 19118219 Talk 17:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Non-memb max tech lvl i think i have the highest nonmember tech lvl: 6100 requires: hurricane orical head thunderblade arm turret mounting 2x rail repeater 2x plasma spray 6 x speed loader/reactive armor/reinforced armor (all 3 have same tech value) can anyone make better with only nonmember stuff? --[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 05:06, 23 August 2009 (UTC)